The Boy With The Silver Lighter
by Pikachunicorn
Summary: **Sequel to 'The Boy With The Red Sunglasses'.** It has been a week since the funeral of Evelyn James, a funeral that shouldn't have happened. Because Evelyn is not dead, although she might as well be. With the order to stay away from her friends, family and the boy she loves, Evelyn has no choice but to go back to the boy who caused her death - the boy with the silver lighter.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em;  
padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color:  
#222222; line-height: 24.002399444580078px;"em style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight:  
inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align:  
baseline;"strong**Evelyn's POV**/strong/em/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**_**John's POV**_**

I sit alone against the tree where we would meet in the park. It has been a week since the funeral, two since her passing.  
I never intended to get attached, you know? She was just a curiosity. Something intriguing that weaved its way into my mind. I remember the first time our minds connected, in that crummy club. I feel myself smile fondly at the memory. She had no idea I was in her mind. She hardly ever did. There were so many times I could hear her crazy thoughts, about me, about her boyfriend, about the X-Men; and she didn't know. It was better that way.  
Sometimes, it's as if I can still hear her. But obviously I can't. She's gone. I close my eyes and let my head fall back against the hard tree trunk, a tear escaping my eye. She's really gone. The girl I loved... Snuffed out. Just like that.  
I didn't even get to say goodbye. I had to find out from that annoying, blond, pigeon boy what had happened to the girl I loved! Why didn't she reach out to me telepathically before she made her decision? I'm pyrokinetic too! I could have easily removed some of the flames from the explosion. The explosion from the bomb I set up. I killed her.  
I shudder at the thought. _No_. I roughly push the tears from my cheeks. I'm too strong to cry. _Aren't I? Yes. _I am. Surely, I can get over this? She was just a girl, _right? No... _She was more than that. She was my love. I never thought I could say I love you, but she was different. She was made for me. The perfect pyrokinetic.  
"_John, it's me._" Her voice is in my head again. I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but it's been happening for the last two days. Echoes of her voice, still present in my mind, I assume.  
"Go away!" I scream aloud. I must look like I'm losing my mind... Then again, _maybe I am?_  
"_John!_" The voice calls again.  
"No!" I grit my teeth, the mental pain more excruciating than anything I've ever experienced physically.  
"_I need you!_" The voice begs.  
"Stop!" I yell. The reflex action of my fingers snapping the lighter is quick and subtle, and instantaneously, I am cocooned in a cell of flames. This, ironically, is the only place I feel safe.  
I allow myself to cry now. No one can touch me here. Here, I am alone. I sob hysterically, finally allowing the emotions of the last two weeks to catch up with me.  
"_John, you have to listen to me!_" The voice continues. _Why won't it stop?!  
_"Please!" I beg. "Why are you doing this to me? Just stop."  
"_It's me, John. I'm alive._" The voice taunts me.  
"No, you're not." I cry harder, the flames searching higher around me. "You're gone."  
"_John, where are you?_" The voice pushes.  
"Stop!" I order. And for a moment, it does. I feel the tension leave my shoulders slightly, and my body begins to relax.  
"_Please, John, you have to believe me._" At the return of the voice, I bring my knees up to my chest and sob sadly against them. Why won't it just go away?  
"No..." I say weakly.  
"_I didn't die. I'm still here!_" I let the fire around me grow wilder with my emotions. _Who would torture me like this? _Maybe it's that telepath from the X-Men, she never liked me. But then not many people did. I'm not really a likable person.  
"You can't be here! You're gone." I still can't say the word 'dead' aloud. That would be like accepting what had happened.  
"_I underestimated my powers. I survived. Why won't you believe me?_" The voice begins to become ripe with negative emotion. Hope blooms in my chest at the words. What if she is still alive? What if I haven't lost her forever? No. Surely, if she had survived, I would've known. She would've gone straight back to the X-Men, and, as usual, I would have to listen to her whiney thoughts about that Cyclops guy. But _no_. I have felt none of that.  
"Why are you doing this to me?" I beg through the tears.  
"_Just tell me where you are._" The voice orders.  
"No! Leave me alone!" I just want to grieve in peace. _Can't I do that?_ _When you're a mutant, are you just not allowed time with your own emotions? Am I supposed to be strong? Because I'm not. Not now. I'm weak. I'm crying. More and more with every memory of her that passes through my mind. I should be strong. I should hold up my facade, but I can't. I'm too weak to even pretend I'm strong! What's wrong with me? Can't I just get over this? Wipe it clean from my mind?_ All this pain that won't leave, it's dragging me deeper. I'm afraid I'll never escape this hurt.  
"_John, you said you loved me? If you do, you'll believe me!_" _No!_ This has to stop!  
"Get out of my head!" My voice is so loud and emotional, it's almost unrecognizable.~  
"Okay." The voice disappears. I raise my head and take a deep breath. That was too easy. _What's going on?  
_Suddenly, the flames in front of me begin to part. You've gotta be kidding me! If this is that goddamn telekinetic chick from the X-Men I'm going to murder someone. I push myself up to stand, before running my hand through my hand and taking a deep breath to suppress the tears. I don't care who this idiot is that thinks they can mess with my fire, but I can't look weak. Not now._  
_"Get away from me!" I yell, yet my voice wavers. _Damn!  
_"Pyro."_  
_"No, it can't be." I fall back against the tree trunk. This isn't right. The flames peel back and the figure is revealed._  
_"Miss me?" She asks, a small, familiar smile on her lips._  
_"Evelyn?"


	3. Chapter 3

"H-How?" I stutter. _This can't be right. She's here. Stood right in front of me. Yet all of those people watched her die in that building. How could she possibly survive an explosion like that?  
_"Pyrokinesis is literally a lifesaving mutation, John." Her smile grows into a large grin before she runs over to hug me tightly, taking me by surprise. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."_  
_"Y-your mutation d-did this?" I don't hug her back. _I can't._ Part of me tells me this is just an element of my growing insanity, or maybe just a dream. Surely, she's not real.  
"The flames, they saved me!" Her voice is muffled as she buries her face in my shoulder.  
"It can't be you." I breathe the words, my eyes locked on a tree far ahead. She steps back, placing her hands on my shoulders and looks into my eyes.  
"How can I prove to you that it's me?" She whispers. It's a good question. What can be said to prove that she is actually here with me?  
"We kissed once, in a dream-like, telepathic state. Tell me where we were in that dream?" I notice her face drop immediately. I know she doesn't like to think about that. That was the moment that destroyed her relationship with Scott Summers. I don't hear the answer over my shock. I don't need to. I can tell from her expression that it's actually her.  
"It's really you!" I pull her back into the hug she has just released me from.  
"Yes, it's me, John!" She looks up at me, a sweet - yet painfully weak - smile on her lips.  
"You crazy girl!" I laugh as she wipes the tears from my face. "Why did you leave me? Why did you go?"  
"I had to save them!" She closes her eyes and sighs heavily. "I had to do what was right."  
"No, you didn't. That wasn't your responsibility!" I place a soft kiss on her forehead. "You got me so scared! I thought I'd never see you again! I thought I'd lost you forever."  
"I know. I'm sorry." She blinks up at me.  
"Shhhh. No, don't be sorry. You're here now." The realization of the words hits me. "Oh wow. You're really here!"  
"Is that a bad thing?" She smirks slightly, the smile not reaching her eyes.  
"No, no! Of course not!" It surprises me she even needs to ask. "It's just... Holy shit, Evelyn. You're _alive!_ I haven't lost you!"  
"Yes, I think we've established that." She rolls her eyes, obviously not understanding how much she means to me.  
"Sorry, I just... _Wow_." I take a deep breath and try to order my thoughts. "Wait... Why aren't you with the X-Men?"  
I hate to ask, because honestly, I don't care, but I have to. There has to be a reason she chose to come here instead of returning to the boy she loves. I notice her eyes start to water and her lower lip begin to quiver. Why is she crying?  
"Evelyn?" I push.  
"They won't take me back." She sobs, suddenly releasing her emotions and crying into my shoulder.  
"What?"  
"The X-Men. The professor isn't allowing me back! He says I can never speak to them or my family ever again!" She buries her face into my chest.  
"It's okay. You have me." I whisper, trying to hide the slight happiness in my tone. Yes, of course I'm sad that she's lost her friends and family. But this means that she'll have to choose me. _Always_. She'll have to forgive all of the damn stupid things I did, and take me back.  
"I know. That's why I'm here." She looks up at me, the tears glinting in her eyes.  
"What do you need?" I hug her tighter.  
"I don't know if it's too earlier to ask." She whispers.  
"Too early?" I furrow my brow, my confusion evident. Placing my hand on her cheek, I rub the tears away.  
"In our friendship..." She bites her lip, her cute awkwardness showing.  
"Evelyn, I've been in your head for months. We've seen the worst of each other. After that, there is nothing 'early' about our friendship." I wink at her quickly, coaxing a slight smile from her lips.  
"I know. I just don't want to go too quickly." She sighs, her breath wavering still.  
"What did you want to ask?" I smile.  
"John," She stops.  
"Evelyn," I smirk. She takes a deep breath before she says the words.  
"Can I move in with you?"

**_**So how do you think it's going so far? I really need feedback here, as I'm far less confident with this than I was with 'Red Sunglasses'. Gosh, this is so different! *facepalm* Anyway, let me know!**_**


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal""So,  
this is where you live?" Evelyn sounds undeniably unimpressed as she steps into my open plan, warehouse apartment. "Okay..."br / "What?" I roll my eyes. "Not all of us can afford mansions like the X-Men." She shoots me a look. "Too soon?"br / "Yes, John. Too soon." She sighs heavily and steps further into my / "What's wrong with my place?" I follow her quickly. I notice her look disapprovingly at the lack of separation between the kitchen and the lounge / "Nothing, it's lovely." She smiles, trying to be polite, but I soon hear her true,  
meant-to-be-hidden thoughts. "emExcept it stinks and feels extremely unorganized./em"br / "emI heard that, Miss OCD./em" I gibe telepathically. br / "There is a big difference between OCD and just not wanting to die. I mean, EW!" She steps back from a candy bar wrapper on the floor. "How long has that been there?"br / I shrug casually, before turning my attention to the refrigerator. There's gotta be something good in here to eat! I scan the near-empty shelves. Bingo! I pull out some leftover pizza from two days / "You're disgusting." She comments, leaning against the work / "You love it." I toss her a piece of pizza, which she quickly discards into the trash can beside her, before wiping her hands on her / "Eww. No. I'm not eating that. I'm not eating anything that has touched any surface in this room." She crosses her arms over her chest and lifts her chin slightly, making me / "Fine. I'll take you out for dinner in the city tonight. My treat." I suggest mindlessly, before quickly finishing the pizza in my / "What if someone sees?" Suddenly, fearful, emotional Evelyn /  
"They won't, I promise." I step closer to her slowly. "The city is a big place."br / "Okay." Her small smile returns. "Wait. Did you just ask me out on a date?"br / "Woah!" I hold my hands up in mock surrender. "I don't 'date' girls!"br / "Not even me?" She calls, as she heads off to explore / "emEspecially you./em" I tease telepathically. br /  
"emOuch./em" She replies sarcastically. She knows I'm lying. I admitted that I loved her, so my emotions are no / I allow her to search out each nook and cranny in my home - although there aren't many - on her own. She'll figure it out. I track her with my eyes as she makes her way towards the / "Oh god!" She gasps. I reach her / "What is it?" I look around the room,  
trying to find the issue that has caused her drama. "What's wrong?"br / "Have you never heard of cleaning?!"  
She contorts her face into the most disgusted expression I have ever seen, making my smile / "Hey! I clean this place!" I / "Oh really?" I notice that she stands in the centre of the room, as far away from every surface as possible. "When?"br / "When important people come over." I say / "Hey!  
I'm important!" She walks past me and heads for the / "Evelyn, up until two hours ago, I thought you were dead."  
I reply bluntly as she crashes down on the sofa. I follow her and quickly sit beside / "Good point." She bites her lip lightly, obviously trying - and failing - to find a valid / "Not that I would have cleaned for you anyway." I tease her and am rewarded with a light punch on the / "How did you afford this place anyway? I mean,  
do you even have a job?" She scans the area around /  
"My parents bought it for me." I shrug, slouching back.  
"After I left Australia for New York to pursue my art career."br / "Art?" She raises an / "Yes!" I laugh. "What's so unbelievable about that?"br / "You're just not..." She pauses,  
searching for the right phrase. "The kind of guy I would expect to see doing that kinda stuff. You any good?"br / "No.  
And that's where this conversation ends." I order. I don't want her seeing my paintings. That would just be /  
"So, your parents just sent you here? Is that even legal?"  
She questions, changing the subject. "I mean, how old are you?  
Seventeen? Eighteen?"br / "I'm almost twenty."  
I correct / "Seriously?" Her eyes grow / "Yes! Why? How old are you?" It feels strange that we still don't know such basic stuff about each other.  
br / "Seventeen." She replies /  
"What?" But she looks so much older! emUgh!/em  
I blame makeup. That's gotta be it!br / "I'm nearly eighteen, will be next month, if that helps?" She / "No, I mean, there's nothing wrong with that. I just thought you were older, I guess." I try to look casual, but my surprise is still / "Oh god!" She covers her face with her hands. "You're gunna think I'm some sort of child now, aren't you?"br / "No." I laugh.  
"You're still kind of kick ass, so you can't really be a child."br / "'Kind of kick ass'?" She raises her / "Only kind of." I /  
"If you say so." She stands from the sofa. "Now, where are the bedrooms in here?"br / "I know so. And look up." I reply, waiting with an amused smirk for her reaction to my mezzanine 'bedroom'.br / "That?" She flicks her index finger up towards the balcony that cuts up the space between the wooden floor and the high / "Yup." I smile sweetly over at / "What about me?" She sounds hurt. "Where do I sleep?"br / "Ta dah!"  
I stretch my arm out, indicating the sofa that I am sat /  
"The sofa?" Her mouth falls / "Yup. Or I guess, my bed?" I / "I'll take your be-"br / "With me." I cut her /  
"Eww. No!" She whines like a child. "Fine! I'll sleep on the couch."br / "You sure? I mean, at least my bed is clean." I pick up an old potato chip from the sofa and flick it at her, causing her to jump back. "I can't imagine the germs that cover this thing."br / "Why can't you sleep on the sofa?" She moans. "I'm the guest."br / "My house, my rules." I shrug. "You're welcome to join me in my bed whenever you wish, princess."br /  
"Don't call me that. I just like hygiene!" She protests.  
"Can I get changed in - emon/em - your room-emthing/em?"br / "Sure."br / "Wait." She stops as she heads towards the small staircase. "There's no door or anything."br /  
"Nope." I smile / "So, you're gunna be able to see me?" She sounds shocked. emSeriously?  
What did she expect?br / /em"Yup." I smirk,  
already anticipating her / /em"And you weren't going to tell me that?" She drops the small backpack she's been carrying so closely to the /  
/em"Nope."embr / /em"Fine."  
She bends down and starts rummaging through the bag. "I'll get dressed in that disgusting thing that you call a bathroom."embr / /em"You don't have to." I / /em"Perv." She murmurs, quickly pulling some fresh clothes from the / /em"It's nothing I've not seen before." My amused grin grows at the / /em"What?" Her head snaps up to look at me. That got her /  
/em"We have a telepathic connection, which, at its strongest, allows us to see what the other person is doing..." I explain / /em"Oh my god!"  
She pulls her handful of clothes up over her already covered chest.  
"What the hell, John?"embr / /em"Evelyn.  
I'm a boy." I start casually, sitting back on the couch. "And you're an attractive girl. Guys kind of seek out any opportunity to get a girl naked. I don't even need to try."embr /  
/emShe throws a shoe at my head, but I quickly dodge / /em"You've been spying on me?!" She hisses. embr / /em"Spying?  
No! Of course not! Watching you get undressed occasionally? Yes."  
My words award me another shoe thrown at my /  
/em"You're disgusting." She says again. I have a feeling that might become a commonly used phrase the more time she spends with me. emBut really? What did she expect? I'm a teenage boy. This is kind of like the dream!br / /em"emA dream that you definitely won't be having for a long time!/em"  
She snaps telepathically. embr / /em"Fine."  
I shrug. "I have my memories of that night now. That night when we-"embr / /em"No! Nothing happened!" She cuts in. I laugh at her protest but I can't say it doesn't hurt slightly. emIs that night really such a bad thing for her?/em Because for me, it was perfect. Finally waking up with her beside me was just... emWow./em  
Even if she did throw me out immediately afterwards. I look over to her, preparing to find something else I can use to wind her up, when I see it. All she has with her is that tiny backpack. That's when it hit me; she's had to give up almost all of her / /em"Evelyn," I say her name / /em"What? Is it difficult for you to see me with my clothes on?" She snaps, making me smile / /em"Is that all you could get from your house?"  
I nod towards the backpack. The emotion quickly returns to her eyes and she nods. "What happened?"embr /  
/em"The professor said that if I take too much, people would notice. So, to only take vital things." Her voice is weak once again. I can't imagine the pain she's been going through. And I can't help but admire how she's been hiding it so well. I spread my arms out, offering her a hug. She quickly accepts and crawls onto the couch beside / /em"Want me to take you shopping for some new clothes tomorrow?" I suggest. I have no idea how to cheer a girl up, but the movies always show them all happy and stuff when they're blowing cash on pointless stuff. "I still have some cash input from my parents back in Australia, so I can buy you whatever you need to tide you over."embr / /em"That would be nice." She 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px 0px 0.5em;  
padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 16px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; color:  
#222222; line-height: 24.002399444580078px;"strongem style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-weight:  
inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline;"**Evelyn's POV**/em/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal""What do you think?" I look Evelyn up and down as she emerges from the changing rooms in some cheap clothes shop she dragged me to. She spins quickly, showing off a long-sleeved, black shirt she's considering / "Really?" I raise an eyebrow. "Don't you think you'd better suit something..." I search for a polite way to say it. "More revealing."br / "Can you give me a non-perverted opinion please?" She huffs / "It looks fine." I sigh,  
smirking at her words. "I just can't help thinking you'd look better in something low cut."br / "John!" She moans, making my smile / "I'm joking. If you want it, get it." I yawn. Shopping really isn't my / "You don't like it, do you?" She complains, dropping her shoulders / "Hey! Stop putting words in my mouth!" I argue. Although, she's right. It's so plain and understated. emWhat happened to the sassy, sexy Evelyn I met in the club? The one in the tight, black crop top./embr / "Fine!" She crosses her arms over her chest. "Go and find something you think would look good."br /  
"What?" I don't know what looks good. I'm a emguy!br / /em"Search this shop for something you deem appropriate for your wench, your highness." She replies / /em"But-"embr / /em"No." She cuts me off. "If my fashion sense is so bad, surely you can do better, Aussie boy." embr / /em"Aussie boy? Seriously?" I can't help but laugh at her attempt an / /em"Shut up. I wasn't thinking!" She protests. "Now, go get me some clothes."embr / /em"Whatever."  
I laugh. embr / /em"Stop saying that!"  
She orders as I walk / /em"emMake me./em" I reply telepathically. embr /  
/em"emI hate you, Aussie boy./em" I can feel the amused undertone in her /  
/em"emDitto, sweetcheeks./em" I search the clothes racks for anything that would look nice. But the problem is, almost everything would look nice on Evelyn. emShe's gorgeous!br / /emSo, it's not what looks good on her that I need to find, it's what I want to see her wearing...  
emHmmm... /emThis could be fun. emDamn, she's right! I am a perv!br / /em"emSo, what's your favourite colour?/em" I probe / /em"emNot telling you./em" She replies quickly. emDamn!br / /emI continue flicking through the miles of ugly clothing. emPeople actually wear this stuff? /emSuddenly,  
something catches my eye. On a mannequin down in the end of the shop are some skin tight, leather-look pants with an almost inappropriate amount of slits, cuts and rips in them. emPerfect/em.  
I reach the end of the store quickly. I select the smallest size from the rack beside the mannequin and make my way back to the changing / /em"You took your time."  
She gibes when I approach / /em"Here."  
I throw the pants at her and she catches them neatly. "Try these."embr / /em"You are so predictable." She rolls her eyes before retreating back into one of the / /em"emNeed some help getting your clothes off?/em" I joke / /em"emWhy are you so creepy?/em" She replies /  
"emNo, it's okay. I have a perfectly good view from out here./em" I push. "emI just need to-/em"br / "emStop using our connection for inappropriate things, Mr Allerdyce./em"  
The way she thinks my name is strangely /  
/em"Better?" She asks aloud, exiting the cubicle.  
My mouth falls open as I take in the sight of her in the cut up pants. They seem to elongate her perfect, skinny legs in the most attractive way. The slits and cuts allow small previews to the gorgeous, pale tone of her skin. The faux leather material hugs her body perfectly. To say she looks good would be an / /em"Wow." I / "Aren't they a little... Suggestive?" She looks down at her legs / "They suit you."  
I nod slowly, my eyes not straying from her / "I don't know." She wanders over to / "Come on,  
Evelyn." I whisper. "What happened to Ardor, the sexy pyrokinetic?"br / "She died." She replies bluntly. br / "If you don't buy the pants, I'm buying them for you." I wink at her. She needs to lighten /  
"I'll never wear them." She / "We're bringing Ardor back." I state confidently. "And this is the first step."br / "But-"br / I push my index finger over her lips to silence her. "No. This is happening."br / "You're so annoying." A ghost of a smile sneaks onto her / "You love it."  
I / "No. Also, my turn."br / "Your turn to what?" What's she talking / "To find you something to wear." A strangely evil grin takes hold of her / "My wardrobe is fine!" I / "Not by my standards." She / "Hey!"  
I object. emI like my clothes./embr / "Why don't you wear the leather jacket and the black skinny jeans anymore?" She bites her lip and looks up at me. "They were nice."br / "I just don't think they suit me."  
I lie. I haven't worn them because they remind me of the day she died. br / "I like them." She whispers. emDamn,  
she's attractive./em "Thanks."br / "Stay outta my head!" I / "emNever/em."/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"Again she woke in the middle of the night screaming his name. It hurts. I love her. I'm the one who's there for her now. Surely, she can see that the X-Man wasn't any good for her in the first place. He held her down, made her feel small. I'm not like that. I understand how she's feeling. Why won't she love me? If she can fall for goggle boy,  
emwhy can't she fall for me?/embr / I slip from the bed gently, careful not to wake her. She looks so beautiful and peaceful. The sight of her in my bed gives me butterflies.  
emUgh./em I sound so weak. emWhat is she doing to me? /embr / Tugging on some casual, ripped jeans, I make my way down the stairs, before pushing back the curtains to reveal the early morning light. I place my hand on the window and look out over the New York skyline. Living on the top floor sucks sometimes - having to walk up and down the stairs so much when the elevator breaks - but the view is definitely worth it. In my dreams, I have seen myself looking out of this window with Evelyn wrapped in my arms, a loving smile on her lips. She'd kiss me, and tell me she loved me. But then I wake up, and everything's back to how it / I close my eyes for a second, sighing heavily, before heading to the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, I search for the reason - emany reason/em - why Evelyn doesn't want me. Maybe it's my clothes, I mean; the jeans are a bit tacky. br / I let my eyes glide upwards over my body's reflection. Maybe it's my figure. I squeeze and tug at the skin over my lower abdomen to determine how much excess weight I'm carrying.  
I've actually lost more weight than ever these past weeks. After I learnt of Evelyn's death, I refused to eat. What was the point of eating anyway?br / As my eyes move up my reflection, I soon reach the moment when I am locking eyes with myself. Maybe she just doesn't like me. I'm hardly the nicest guy on earth, but I do what I must to get by. Still, I wouldn't blame her if she hated me.  
emHell/em, sometimes evenem I/em hate / But then again, maybe it's my looks. The cheesy,  
Aussie blond hair, the dull blue eyes - I look like some bad cliché.  
I'm not em'hot'/em or em'sexy'/em.  
And I'm definitely not the kind of pretty boy you could take home to your parents. Maybe I'm just not attractive /  
"You're very attractive, John." I turn with a start to see her stood in the door way behind / "Evelyn."  
I gasp. "I thought you were still in bed."br / "I was." She smiles, approaching me slowly. "But then I heard your thoughts."br / "You did?" emOh god. No. This is embarrassing./embr / "Yep."br / "Oh." Is the only word I can find to respond / "Why do you think you're not attractive enough?" She whispers, coming / "I don't." I / "Don't lie to me." She places her hands on my / "I'm not." Another /  
"John." She / "Why won't you love me?" I blurt out, immediately regretting it. emI'm supposed to be strong!/embr / "That's what this is about?" Confusion consumes her expression. br / "No!"  
I lie again, before sighing heavily. She's going to find out somehow.  
"Yes."br / "John, I've had feelings for you for a long time, but every time I come close to loving you, you give me a reason not to." I notice that she knots her fingers / "But I love you." I beg, as if it's going to do / "Think of all the shit you've done to me over the past few months. You've really screwed me over.  
And, more importantly, you've really hurt me. Can't you see that?"  
emI can/em. Now more than ever. But it seems that every time I look into her eyes since her return, I've seen nothing but pain - pain emI've/em caused. And now, as I look down at her, and I'm begging her to love me, I realize. emWhy would she? /emShe's right. The things I've done to her are / "Do you hate me?" I ask, my voice unrecognizably / "No, John." She forces a smile. "After what the professor did to me, I've learnt what deserves to be hated. You do not."br / "But you don't like me, right?" I brace myself for the inevitable answer.  
emWhy was I so naive to think that she would want me after everything I've done to her?br / /em"I forgive you."br / "What?" How could she forgive me?br / "I forgive you." She repeats. "Yes, some of this is your fault, but I need you. I have no one else. And you're so special to me. I can't just let you go."br / "But everything I did..." My disbelief is evident. "I ruined your life... Twice!"br / "Yes, but if it wasn't for you, I'd still be waking up alone in a crummy motel." I shudder at the thought of what would have happened had she not come to me.  
"Instead, I'm waking up in a comfy bed with a caring, fun and extremely attractive boy."br / "Evelyn, I'm really so sorry. You have to see how much I hate myself for the shit I put you through." I / "It's okay. Like I said, I forgive you. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to fall in love again. Especially with you." emOuch/em. "No offense." She adds quickly. br / "emI want you to know,/em" I use our telepathic connection for my confession, too fearful to actually speak the words aloud. "emI'll wait forever for you, Evelyn Hannah James. And I will love you,  
always./em"br / "Thank you." She whispers, before a cheeky smile claims her lips. "Now, I'm going back to bed. I'll be awaiting my fresh pancakes."br /  
"Fresh pancakes?" I raise my eyebrows at her subtle demand.  
br / "Uh huh. I want breakfast in bed." She / "Is the sight of me topless not delicious enough for you, sweetcheeks?" I wink at / "I can't deny that it's kind of..." She pauses, looking me up and down and biting her lip. "Appealing. But nothing beats pancakes and maple syrup in bed."br / "Wait, I don't have any maple syrup." I call after her as she leaves the / "Well, go buy me some, then." She orders / emThis girl is unbelievable!/em/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**_**Okay, so this chapter sucks. There also a few subtle sexual innuendos in this, just a heads up. I promise it'll get better soon. I have some plans.**_**

"Hey! Where are you going?" Evelyn speaks up as I shrug a relatively formal shirt onto my shoulders, before she digs her fork back into her pancakes. I can't believe I actually made someone breakfast in bed. _I am so whipped, man._  
"I have a job interview." I sit on the bed beside her, stealing the fork from her hands and taking some pancake for myself. _I didn't get any breakfast!_ "Some of us have bills to pay."  
"You're kidding me, right?" She snatches back the fork. "The world's favourite pyrokinetic mutant is trying to get some mundane day job?"  
"I doubt I'm anyone's favourite pyrokinetic, Evelyn." I kiss her forehead. "I'm gunna be late."  
"Wait!" She places the plate of half eaten pancakes on the nightstand, with unbelievable speed and turns back to me, taking hold of each side of my open shirt.  
"What?" I risk a quick glance at the clock over her shoulder. I really should go.  
"Why don't you skip this interview and stay home with me, Mr Allerdyce?" She whispers, her face just inches from mine.  
"Because if I won't be able to afford food otherwise - which means no more breakfast in bed for you." I explain. I try to ignore how hot her previous words got me.  
"We don't need to afford things, John." She clicks her fingers next to her face and the small ball of flames leaps out, before she quickly reigns it back in. "Plus, if you've suddenly gone off breaking the law, I still have the professor's money."  
"But I need to get a job, Evelyn." I say forcefully, more as a way to get me to leave the room than anything else.  
"No, you need to take this off." She pushes the shirt from my shoulders.  
"Evelyn." I warn. _If she keeps doing this stuff I'm never gunna get out the door!  
_"That's the point." She whispers, reading my thoughts and kissing me softly.  
"You're so annoying." I moan.  
"Come back to bed." She orders. I see a strange, fiery glint in her eye. She's been so different since the day she died. Sometimes you can see it, you can see she's acting in a way she never would have before. She's bad. It's like the fire got the best of her or something. But as much as that worries me, I can't help finding it extremely attractive. She's sexy when she's bad.  
"I should really-"  
"Kiss me." She cuts in, her voice low and seductive.  
"Okay." I finally give in, kissing her passionately. _Okay, so I'm not gunna get to that interview._  
"_Good_." She pushes into my mind once again.  
"Don't you want to finish your pancakes?" I tease, breaking the kiss.  
"The sight of you topless is delicious enough, sweetcheeks!" She mocks my words from earlier.  
"Fine, I'll have them!" I dive across the bed and take the plate from the nightstand.  
"Hey!" She protests, giggling, as I lie awkwardly across her body. I smile to myself at her laughter. Back to normal, non-evil Evelyn. _That's nice. _  
"These are good pancakes!" I turn back to face her. "Yet another thing I'm good at, of course."  
"Don't flatter yourself." She smirks. "The pancakes are probably the biggest source of pleasure you've given me."  
"Ouch!" I laugh, before quickly moving to lie beside her and digging my fingers into her waist, making her laughter increase. "Take that back!"  
"N-never! Ahh!" She squeals as I tickle her more.  
"Fine. I can keep this up all day!" She tries to push my hands away but fails miserably.  
"Th-That makes a ch-change!" She makes another insulting innuendo.  
"Oh! Low blow!" I jab my fingers deeper into her waist. "Surrender yet?"  
"Ahh! Y-yes! Yes!" She squeals. "S-Stop!"  
"Take it back!" I laugh.  
"Okay, I'm s-sorry! I take it b-back!" I release her and kiss the tip her nose quickly.  
"Good girl." I whisper. She punches me on the arm.  
"You wish!" She breathes deeply, trying to regain her composure after my assault.  
"Nah, being good is overrated."  
"You're overrated!" She giggles.  
"How does that even make sense?" I laugh. She shrugs. "You're crazy, you know that?"  
"Hypocrite." She smiles. "What time's your interview?"  
"Twelve, all the way across town." I reply mindlessly.  
"What's the time now?" She giggles, obviously anticipating the answer. I cringe when I look at the clock.  
"Ten past twelve." She bites her lip, attempting to suppress obvious laughter.  
"Oops."  
"I hate you sometimes, Miss James." I lie.  
"No, you love me, Mr Allerdyce!" She replies like an immature school kid.  
"True. And you're never gunna let me forget it, are you?" I smile and kiss her softly.  
"Nope." She replies telepathically. "If I do, you'll stop making me pancakes."  
"Speaking of pancakes..." I let the sly smile take hold of my lips. "Considering you made me miss my interview, the least you can do is make me breakfast."  
"But-"  
"Go, wench!" I command in an over exaggerated low voice. "To the kitchen!"  
"Call me wench again and I'll burn your face off." She warns jokingly.  
"Make me breakfast and I won't have to!" I tease.  
"Fine!" She releases an over exaggerated sigh and gets up from the bed. "What would sir like for breakfast?"  
"Sir?" I raise my eyebrows at her wording. "And surprise me."  
"Of course, sir." She does a small curtsy, making me laugh. I notice my smile reflected on her lips. _Am I actually making her happy?_ I hope so.  
_She's so damn beautiful when she's happy._


	9. Chapter 9

_**UGH! SO IS DESTROYING THE FORMATTING OF THIS STORY AND DELETING THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' CHAPTERS WHICH TOTALLY SUCKS! SO, I'M NOT GUNNA BE UPLOADING THIS HERE ANYMORE. IT'LL STILL BE UP ON (just go on there and search for it or 'Pikachunicorn' to get my account), BUT YEAH THIS SUCKS! Sorry.**_


End file.
